EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloconnection feat. 初音ミク
Background "Vocaloconnection" is a compilation album by EXIT TUNES and is the 10th in their "Vocalo" series. It consist of some notable tracks such as Kemu's "Ikasama Life Game", iroha(sasaki)'s "moon", Bucchigiri-P's "Noroi no Megane ~stray girl in her lenses~", and more. The album also features Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△'s "Crazy ∞ nighT", the second song of the Night ∞ Series. Several new tracks uploaded for the compilation include cosMo's "0→∞ e no Choudou" and 40mP's "Heartbreak Headline". It's revealed on Vocaloconnection's official site that Hitoshizuku-P, mothy, and otetsu will upload their new songs to Niconico. This album features Miku, Luka, Len, Rin, MEIKO, GUMI, Gackpo, and KAITO. It's also the first "Vocalo" series album to feature a 1st PLACE Co., Ltd. Vocaloid: IA; and the first and so far only one to feature an AHS Co., Ltd. Vocaloid and Voiceroid: Yukari. Preceding and succeeding albums Vocalodream cover.png|Vocalodream exit tunes vocalosensation.jpg|Vocalosensation Track listing ) | length5 = 3:17 | title6 = 六兆年と一夜物語 (Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari) | note6 = Six Trillion Years and One Night Story | lyrics6 = kemu | music6 = kemu | extra6 = IA | length6 = 3:41 | title7 = Black Board | lyrics7 = Chouchou-P | music7 = Chouchou-P | extra7 = Hatsune Miku | length7 = 3:41 | title8 = 恋愛勇者 (Ren'ai Yuusha) | note8 = Love Hero | lyrics8 = Last Note. | music8 = Last Note. | extra8 = GUMI | length8 = 4:31 | title9 = ０→∞への跳動 (0→∞ e no Choudou) | note9 = Leaping from 0 to Eternity | lyrics9 = cosMo | music9 = cosMo | extra9 = Hatsune Miku | length9 = 5:05 | title10 = moon | lyrics10 = iroha(sasaki), Hakka | music10 = iroha(sasaki) | extra10 = Hatsune Miku | length10 = 5:35 | title11 = マジカル☆ぬこレンレン (Magical☆Nuko Len Len) | note11 = Magical☆Kitty Len Len | lyrics11 = Owata-P | music11 = Owata-P | extra11 = Kagamine Len (Kagamine Rin, KAITO, Hatsune Miku) | length11 = 3:35 | title12 = のろいのめか゛ね ～ stray girl in her lenses (Noroi no Megane ～ stray girl in her lenses) | note12 = The Cursed Glasses ~ stray girl in her lenses | lyrics12 = Bucchigiri-P | music12 = Bucchigiri-P | extra12 = Kagamine Rin (Camui Gackpo) | length12 = 4:01 | title13 = DIVERSITY | lyrics13 = yanagi-P | music13 = yanagi-P | extra13 = KAITO | length13 = 4:26 | title14 = 魔女ザルムホーファーの逃亡 (Majo Salmhofer no Tobo) | note14 = Escape of Salmhofer the Witch | lyrics14 = mothy | music14 = mothy | extra14 = MEIKO | length14 = 5:10 | title15 = 再教育 (Saikyouiku) | note15 = Re-education | lyrics15 = Neru | music15 = Neru | extra15 = Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len | length15 = 4:10 | title16 = 見世物ライフ (Misemono Life) | note16 = Life Exhibition | lyrics16 = 164 | music16 = otetsu | extra16 = Megurine Luka | length16 = 4:17 | title17 = 風待ちハローワールド (Kazemachi Hello World) | note17 = Waiting for Favorable Wind; Hello World | lyrics17 = Kanaki | music17 = HeliP | extra17 = Hatsune Miku | length17 = 4:31 | title18 = bitter | lyrics18 = keeno | music18 = keeno | extra18 = Hatsune Miku | length18 = 4:48 | title19 = Secret Track | extra19 = Hatsune Miku | length19 = TBA }} Other media appearances Promotional goods Each copy of the album will feature the following limited quantity items, all illustrated by Hidari. * Mobile straps featuring separate illustrations of Miku, Len, Rin, GUMI, Luka, IA, Gackpo, KAITO, MEIKO, and a secret strap. * 6 mouse-pads and a secret mouse-pad featuring illustrations including the album cover, as well as illustrations from "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.", "Setsuna Trip", "Heartbreak Headline", "Magical☆Nuko Len Len", and "Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari". * A smartphone decoration sheet featuring the VOCALOIDs from the cover. * A B2 size poster of the cover. * A picture label for the CD with an illustration of the cover. * A sleeve case featuring an illustration of the cover. Exclusive contents Specific stores provide something extra with a purchase of the album. * Anibro Gamers: 5 bromide portraits featuring MEIKO and KAITO, Miku, Rin and Len, Luka and Gackpo, and GUMI and IA. * Animate: A CD titled "「Vocaloconnection」収録楽曲PV集-DVD〜青盤〜" that includes PVs from the following songs: "Ikasama Life Game", "Heartbreak Headline", "Ren'ai Yuusha", "0→∞ e no Choudou", and "Misemono Life"; as well as a lenticular desk pad featuring an illustration of "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." by wogura that, when viewed at different angles, changes Miku's expression. * Animega, JBook, Bunkyodo: An art booklet featuring illustrations from the song "Magical☆Nuko Len Len". * HMV: A4 clearfiles featuring illustrations of "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" and "Crazy ∞ nighT" by Suzunosuke. * Shinseido: A tote bag featuring an illustration of "Ren'ai Yuusha" by Suou. * TOWER RECORDS: An art stationary set designed after the album cover featuring the VOCALOIDs. * TSUTAYA: A CD titled "「Vocaloconnection」収録楽曲PV集-DVD〜赤盤〜" that includes PVs from the following songs: "Crazy ∞ nighT", "Setsuna Trip", "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu.", "Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari", and "Kazemachi Hello World"; as well as an iPhone 4 decoration sheet featuring Miku designed by Torako. * Toranoana: A microfiber cloth featuring an illustration of "Heartbreak Headline" by Tama and an A3 clear poster of "Roku-chou Nen to Ichiya Monogatari" illustrated by hatsuko. * Melonbooks: An alternate album cover featuring an illustration of "Misemono Life" by AO. * WonderGOO: A hanging clock featuring an illustration of the song "Setsuna Trip" by Non. External links Official Unofficial Navigation Category:Albums Category:Japanese albums Category:Albums featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Len Category:Albums featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Albums featuring GUMI Category:Albums featuring Megurine Luka Category:Albums featuring IA Category:Albums featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Albums featuring KAITO Category:Albums featuring MEIKO Category:Albums featuring Yuzuki Yukari Category:Albums featuring other voice synthesizers